


From Grey to Gold

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian can't go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Grey to Gold

He went back to the Bureau. It was a just punishment, after all. The Bureau was all black suits, white shirts, and grey walls. He sank himself into it and allowed its colorlessness to sink into his life. He’d had color, once. Bright and vibrant, occasionally harsh. He’d injected himself into it, immersed himself and wallowed in it. And he’d destroyed it. 

He could have stayed with Rome in Miami, could have siphoned away all the vibrancy that was in the streets and people there. But he felt L.A.’s pull from across the country and made himself leave the comfortable for the cold and grey.

Pulling all nighters was pretty common for him. He didn’t need the sleep, didn’t have family to go home to. He had a cold, barren one room rental as far away from the streets that were favored for racing as he could find. Still, when even the boss was making comments about too many long nights, Brian headed out of the office to lock himself away for a couple of days before he could turn around and go right back. 

He knew as soon as he opened his door something was different, that someone was there. His gun was in his hand before he really thought about it. He edged further into the room, then froze. His first thought was a stupid one but he was in shock, so sue him. ‘ _Letty’s wearing a dress_.’ It shouldn’t have been what he focused on. That, or the way her eyes sought his even as she took another long pull off the Corona in her hand.

His gun dropped to his side and he fumbled back a step to yank his keys out of his door as she smirked at him. She watched him, amused as hell, as he dropped everything on the wobbly table by the door, took five steps to his fridge to pull out his own Corona, then collapsed on the edge of bed because there wasn’t another chair to sit in. Hell, there wasn’t _room_ for another chair.

“This place,” she said, voice sounding like music to his ears as she slowly twirled a finger in a circle, “is a shithole.”

He shrugged because it was true. It was bland, it was boring, and it wasn’t home. He couldn’t go home. 

She stood, stretched, set aside her beer and, even in heels, she had the same strut she’d always had. That she came to rest between his knees and capture his chin in one of her small, capable hands, searching his face with solemn dark eyes, thumb sweeping across one of his cheekbones. He forced himself to close his eyes, to turn away from her touch. She was all golden and spice and that wasn’t what he deserved, anymore.

She caught his chin in a tight grip, hands stronger than they appeared due to years spent fucking around in the insides of a car. 

“I fucked up,” he told her, looking her in the eye as he captured her wrist to push her away or pull her closer or to just feel the beat of her pulse under his fingers. “I fucked everything up, Letty.”

She squeezed his chin. “I know. And now you’re going to help me fix it.”

He closed his eyes but this time swayed into her, pressing his forehead against her collarbone. She hesitated but finally wrapped an arm across his shoulders. They’d both revolved around Dom, managing never to collide, and Brian was pretty sure this was the first time she’d really touched him. He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and pulled her closer, breathing deep. She smelled like cars, new leather and wind. 

She gave in, wrapped herself around him and murmured, “We’re going to find a way to bring him home. He needs to come home.”

She settled herself in his lap and Brian just breathed and remembered how to see colors, how to feel them, experience them. They were going to fix this. Dom needed to come home so Brian could find it, again. They needed Dom to come home.


End file.
